


Star Wars, Rebirth, Episode One: Echoes of Fate

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Rebirth Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All Of This Is Only Possible Through Reincarnation Keep That In Mind, F/M, Female Ben Solo, Female Kylo Ren, Female Snoke, First Order Poe Dameron, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderflipped Reincarnation, Genderfuck, Genderswap, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reincarnation, Sith Poe Dameron, Slow Burn Darkpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Years after the final defeat of Emperor Palpatine, his remnants on Exegol seek to finish what the Emperor began.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: The Rebirth Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639234
Kudos: 6
Collections: The_Multishipper_Post_TROS_Happy_Place_Collection





	Star Wars, Rebirth, Episode One: Echoes of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, this is a Darkpilot reincarnation AU. (With a side of my usual ships, of course) Before you say “you posted in the wrong tag”...yes, Ben is a girl here. So’s Snoke. And Poe’s a Sith. Reincarnation is weird.

It had been years since the Sith had presumed to fall at Exegol, and Darth Proserpine, formerly incarnated as Supreme Leader Snoke, was fully intent on finishing what the Emperor started.

When Proserpine, named prior in her new life as Anwen Padick, had found out that she had been Snoke — that everything about her struggles to fit in in the Jedi Order made sense now — she had all but broken. She had felt it, almost like a breach in everything she had tried so hard to uphold. It had been later that she’d wondered if there was a way to use both sides of the Force. It wasn’t wise, she knew. It was the sort of foolishness that she should have known better with, being a historian in the Order before she had helped destroy it. But Snoke, before he had lost sight of his goal, had wanted to defy Palpatine and destroy both sides of the Force to create a new Order — as Darth Traya had tried to do before him. 

It was a pity that Kylo Ren had interfered with it. Been the spanner in the works when he had killed Snoke and taken the mantle of Supreme Leader for himself — before ultimately going back on his decision. Why, Proserpine doubted she knew. 

Kylo Ren was still alive. All of them, out there, were alive in different guises. In this case, Proserpine knew that the he that Kylo Ren had been was, instead, a she. 

A she. A girl, nineteen years old, on a backwater planet. Somehow, Proserpine couldn’t help but think, she couldn’t help but think of how far the mighty had fallen. The Supreme Leader of the First Order, would-be Emperor...and he (she, Proserpine thought. Reincarnation pronouns could be confusing) was just a mere farmgirl now. Given how arrogant and classist Kylo had occasionally been, Proserpine supposed that the Force had a sense of humor. 

Footsteps. She could feel Paxis’ presence — Paxis, the reincarnation of deceased Chancellor Poe Dameron, though she wasn’t ready to tell him that yet. She would tell him, of course — when the time came. With great power came great knowledge — but of course, Proserpine had learned to be sparing of that knowledge. To have your apprentice know more than you was a thing that could go horribly awry. 

”You felt the disturbance?” Proserpine said, turning around to look at Paxis. 

Paxis nodded. He bore the features of Chancellor Dameron, unmasked, though he bore the golden eyes of the Sith. “I did,” he said. “She seems familiar somehow. I couldn’t help but feel...”

”Forget your feelings,” Proserpine said. “I have a mission for you. I need you to hunt, apprentice — I would send Legion, but he is...in need of fine-tuning.”

Legion was one of the newer clones of her predecessor — rescued and adapted for new use. A Milaran, like Snoke, and adapted from the same Jedi that had once lived, Legion was brilliant and skilled, but unstable. Force Sensitive clones were like that, hence Snoke’s all-too-rapid degeneration from skilled tactician to cackling cartoon holo villain. 

The Emperor, in creating Snoke, had clearly not thought things through. 

”Is he sick?” Paxis said. 

Proserpine nodded. “In a matter of speaking. Besides, you will be more inclined to blend in, in a matter of speaking. The reincarnation of Kylo Ren, my destroyer, has been found.”

Paxis’ breathing hitched — Proserpine could tell how angry he was, without being terribly blatant about it. The way his breath paused. The way his eyes seemed to glow gold — fiery and terrible. 

”The man who betrayed you,” Paxis said. 

Proserpine nodded. 

”I could kill her for you,” Paxis said, and there was something about his wild devotion — much like Leia in Poe Dameron’s previous life, Proserpine mused — that was flattering...and electrifying. “Try and see her come back from whatever death I could give her...”

”There are two possibilities,” Proserpine said. “To kill her, or to turn her. Killing her would extinguish the threat to the Balance — but it would be a waste. My previous incarnation wanted Ben Solo for the balance of Light and Dark in him...while Palpatine wanted someone more pliable than Vader had been. Turning her would be useful — but it would also be a risk of repeating a mistake. My task, apprentice, is to capture her if you can...kill her if you can’t.”

And who knew, Proserpine thought. Perhaps in a way he would avenge his torture by making her death long and agonizing. 

”It will be done, my lady,” Paxis said. 

”Go then,” Proserpine said. “Find her. Bring her to me if you can. Kill her if you can’t.”

Paxis nodded. Proserpine knew that he would most likely put on the mask again. Become the Empress’ Hand once more. She could only hope that he would do what needed to be done. 


End file.
